plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Spacetime
225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Science History Zombie |trait = None |ability = Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this hurts the Plant Hero, Conjure a Galactic Gardens card. |flavor text = He insists it's more than a screwdriver. Much more. }} Dr. Spacetime is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /5 . He does not have any traits, and his ability reduces the cost of all Conjured zombie cards by 1 and Conjures a random zombie card from the Galactic Gardens set every time he does damage to the plant hero. This ability stacks with each Dr. Spacetime on the field and persists until all Dr. Spacetimes are removed from the field. His closest plant counterpart is Captain Cucumber. Origins He is based on The Doctor, the title character of the British science-fiction series Doctor Who The wardrobe he is in is a reference to The Doctor's TARDIS, while his screwdriver is a reference to The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The scarf hanging on the left (right from the player's view) wardrobe door may be a reference to the Fourth Doctor from the aforementioned series, who wears a scarf. He also wears a bow tie, a staple of the Second and Eleventh Doctors' respective outfits. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Science History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this hurts the Plant Hero, Conjure a Galactic Gardens card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He insists it's more than a screwdriver. Much more. Strategies With While Dr. Spacetime may be weak in terms of strength, he has bulky health for a 2 zombie. What makes him shine, however, are his abilities. All Conjured cards will cost slightly less with Dr. Spacetime on the field, meaning that he is best played alongside other cards that Conjure cards such as Cosmic Imp to make them cheaper as well. The main purpose of this card, however, is to get a card advantage by hitting your opponent with him, as he himself Conjures a card when he does damage to them. Smoke Bomb and Terrify can easily allow this. Laser Base Alpha and Ice Moon (primarily as Huge-Gigantacus for Ice Moon) can be used to give Dr. Spacetime the Strikethrough trait, meaning he will always Conjure a card when he attacks (unless your opponent blocks). With his good health, he should be able to Conjure many cards and make them cheaper than usual. With this, one of the best combinations are that you can play a Buried treasure on the first turn and fuse its ability with Dr Spacetime's on the second and get a legendary card that costs 2 less. and Huge-Gigantacus can use Zombot Drone Engineer and Gadget Scientist alongside this to make him even more of a threat, as Dr. Spacetime is a science zombie. As or Neptuna, you can give him the Frenzy trait and increase his strength to guarantee a hit on your opponent. And as Impfinity, you can pair him with Disco-Naut to give Dr. Spacetime the Bullseye trait so that your opponent cannot block Dr. Spacetime's attacks if they hit, or with Disco Dance Floor or to give him the Overshoot trait so he can get a guaranteed hit on your opponent, even when fronted by a plant. While both cards are able to give Dr. Spacetime Overshoot by turn 3 (as Disco Dance Floor needs to be played on turn 2), each card has its pros and cons. Disco Dance Floor will permanently give Dr. Spacetime Overshoot, but Disco Dance Floor must be kept alive, and can only benefit the Dr. Spacetime played on it. Moon Base Z, on the other hand, does not need to be pre-played, retains its ability even if the Dr. Spacetime there is destroyed, and is only removable by environments. However, the last part means that Moon Base Z is weak to Fireweed and , and lacks dancing synergy (although Headhunter is the only suitable synergy card with Disco Dance Floor). Against Due to his high health stat that allows him to easily take a few hits before being destroyed, this zombie will be able to Conjure many cards for your opponent and make them cheaper than usual. Try to Bounce or destroy this zombie as soon as possible to prevent your opponent from Conjuring too many cards. If you cannot destroy him, try to play a defensive plant like , , or Soul Patch to stall him and prevent him from hurting you. But do not let your guard down even if you succeed in blocking him, as Smoke Bomb and Deadly cards can circumvent your countermeasures. You will also want to get rid of environments that can benefit this zombie as they allow him to Conjure cards more easily. These environments include Moon Base Z and Laser Base Alpha. Gallery IMG 3940.png|Dr. Spacetime's statistics Drspacetimecard.jpg|Dr. Spacetime's card IMG 3939.png|Dr. Spacetime's grayed out card DrSpacetimeCardImage.png|Dr. Spacetime's card image spacetime2.gif|Dr. Spacetime activating his ability (animated) 8c0393cddba5841adec16784fc0e9723.png|Dr. Spacetime destroyed Who.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Deadly trait Screenshot 8boii.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Frenzy trait DrSpacetimeBullseye.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Bullseye trait Strikethrough The Doctor.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Strikethrough trait DrSpacetimeOvershooter.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Overshoot trait Dr. Spacetime shielded.jpg|Dr. Spacetime shielded DrSpacetimeHealthAttack.png|Dr. Spacetime while Pecanolith is on the field The Gigantic Doctor.jpg|Gigantic Dr. Spacetime due to a glitch The Grey Doctor.jpg|Dr. Spacetime tinted gray due to a glitch DrSpacetimeonKillerWhale.jpg|Dr. Spacetime Fused with Killer Whale Dr.SecretTime.jpg|Secret Agent being played on Dr. Spacetime Screenshot 2018-02-04-06-16-06-1.png|In-Crypted being played on Dr. Spacetime Trivia *On his card, he is seen wearing Pogo Bouncer's glasses. However, he doesn't wear these in-game. *If the player looks closely, they can see Saturn and the sun inside his wardrobe, in the same positions they are seen in when Eureka is played. *If one looks closely when his ability is activated, the scarf hanging from the door disappears. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Science cards Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Conjuring cards